Yes Doctor
by teddyrooseveltswife
Summary: The reader surprises Spencer with some birthday sex.


You knocked on the door of Spencer's apartment. You and Spencer had been dating for seven months now, and tonight was Spencer's birthday. In your hands was a box that contained your gift for him: handcuffs.

Spencer opened the door with a smile that turned into a surprised look.

"Y/N. Wow. You- you look great."

You smirked as you brushed past him. You were wearing a tight black dress with matching black pumps.

"Thanks babe." You pressed a kiss to his cheek as he closed the door.

Spencer couldn't help staring at you as you walked into the dining room.

"Smells great."

Spencer wrapped his arms around your waist and embraced you from behind.

"Just for you, Y/N."

You laughed and turned in his arms.

"You're such a nerd." you say before you kiss him. You only meant it to be a quick kiss, but it lasted for a bit longer than a minute before you finally broke away. Spencer's face was flushed and you could tell he didn't want to let go. And neither did you.

"Spence, what do you say you open your gift before we eat."

Spencer raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure? I-I can wait."

You kissed his bottom lip and chuckled.

"But I can't."

Spencer reluctantly let go of you and took the box from your hand. He untied the bow and opened the lid, and looked up at you with a confused look on his face.

"Handcuffs? But Y/N, I already have a pair. The BAU requires me to carry them-"

"Spence, they're not for work."

Spencer looked at you, confused, until the genius finally caught on. He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth, then closed it again. He was starting to blush and you couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Oh." He finally managed.

You bit your lip and stared at him, willing him to say something else.

Spencer furrowed his brows in concentration and licked his lips, which always drove you crazy.

"Y/N, maybe we, uh, c-could have dinner a little later?"

You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck.

"Sure babe. Tonight, you're in control."

He leaned in and kissed you passionately. Together you walked to his room where he gently placed you on his bed. Before he continued, Spencer looked into your eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

You smiled and kissed him. You were glad your boyfriend always asked for consent, but sometimes you wished he could be a little more rough, which is why you bought the handcuffs.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"OK. Safe word?"

You thought for a minute.

"Roses."

Spencer smiled and kissed you softly, slowly dragging his hands up your sides. He reached up and pulled down your zipper, pulling the straps of your dress down your arms with his other hand. He pulled you to a standing position and yanked off you dress, exposing your lacy, black lingerie.

Spencer stared at you hungrily for a moment then crashed his lips into yours. You pulled him closer to you, wiggling your hips to try and get him more aroused.

"Somebody's eager." He whispered in your ear. You moaned as he trailed his tongue down your neck and started biting and sucking on a sensitive spot.

"Fuck, Spencer."

Spencer grabbed your throat and growled into your ear.

"It's Doctor."

You gasped for breath as he held your throat tighter. This was so hot.

"Yes Doctor."

He relaxed his grip and pushed you onto the bed. He grabbed your hands and cuffed them to the frame of his bed.

"So you can't escape me."

You smiled.

"Yes Doctor."

Spencer leaned over and got a condom out from his bedside table. He ripped off his shirt and opened you legs. He started kissing your neck again, biting you in all your sensitive spots. You let out a breath as he kissed down your chest and stomach. He stopped above your waist, and started again on your inner thighs, kissing all the way down to your knees.

He slowly traced his fingers up your thighs and hesitated above your panties before he started rubbing circles over the black lace. You moaned as he rubbed harder, but never quickened his pace. You wished you could break free of these handcuffs and force him to go faster, but instead you just raised your hips, hoping he would catch on. Spencer smirked and started rubbing faster.

"Shit. Please, Doctor."

Spencer stopped and you whined. He trailed kissed up from your hips to your neck and bit down hard.

"Fuck!" you screamed.

He gently kissed the mark he left and looked into your eyes.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me."

Spencer smirked and placed a soft kiss to your forehead.

"Not yet."

You moaned as he started rubbing you again, picking up his pace until you were panting and writhing underneath him.

"I'm gonna cum."

Spencer suddenly stopped and pulled away from you. He stood up from the bed and undid his buckle and pulled off his pants and underwear. His dick was so hard. You wanted it inside of you right now. He pumped his length a few times before rolling the condom on. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of your panties and pulled them off of you.

Spencer aligned his fingers with your slit and found your clit. He started rubbing in slow circles, driving you wild. You moaned when two fingers from his other hand pushed inside of you. He started pumping in and out, matching the rhythm to his other fingers on your clit.

You cried out as you climaxed. Spencer kept up his rhythm, making you shake.

"Please. St-stop!" you cried.

Spencer obeyed, not wanting to hurt you.

He let you catch your breath as he started touching himself. You watched his hand glide over his cock, wishing it was your own hand sliding up and down. You let him pleasure himself for a while, until you couldn't take it any longer.

"Please Doctor, I need you inside me." You tried to sound as calm as possible, hoping he wouldn't sense the desperation in your voice. But a profiler always knows.

Spencer leaned over you, letting his cock hit your stomach.

"You want me, don't you."

"Yes." you breathed.

"You want me deep inside of you."

"Yes."

"You want me to fuck you."

"Yes. Please, Doctor."

Spencer smiled and wiped a stray hair away from your eye.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood."

Spencer grabbed your hips and pushed himself inside of you. You both moaned loudly, feeling how tight you were around him. He started to grind into you, picking up his pace as a trail of curse words escaped your lips. He pounds into you harder, hitting your g-spot until you screamed out in pleasure.

His strides become uneven as he gets closer to his climax. He buries his face into your neck and bites down, causing you to scream his name. You both go over the edge at the same time. Your walls tighten around him as he rides out his orgasm, clinging to the sheets beneath you.

He stops pushing into you and hovers above you, panting. He finally pulls out of you and throws the condom away. He tries to release you, but remembers he doesn't have the keys.

"Where's the key?"

"In the box." you breathe out. You're still trying to catch your breath. That was really intense.

Spencer leaves the room only to return in a moment with the key in his hand. He leans over you and unlocks the cuffs. Your arms slide down above your head, but you're too tired to move them. Spencer lays down next to you and wraps his arms around your stomach.

"You OK?"

You turn to look into his dark brown eyes and smile.

"Yes. That was amazing. You should be in control more often."

Spencer smirked and kissed you.

"I love you, Y/N."

"I know."

Spencer laughed and hugged you tighter.

"Who's the nerd now?"


End file.
